Link Learns To Move On
by Lord Of The Gingers
Summary: Link finally decides to try to get over Princess Zelda, after 7 long years. Good thing Saria was around to help him in the process!


**Author's Note: Hiya, guys! Here's my first fanfic. It's a PWP featuring Link, the Hero of Time, and his childhood friend Saria.  
Now, as I'm sure you Legend of Zelda fans are aware, Saria won't age, and she looks about 10. I don't really want to ship anything like that, because pedophilia, so I opted to alter things a bit, and make it so that she ages along with Link. I hope this isn't too much for you readers to get your head around. It's better this way, I think.  
So, for this story, assume that both Saria and Link were 10 years old when the game storyline took place, and are around 17 now. That doesn't seem so bad, does it?**

**Additionally, I'm sorry if it's poorly edited. I wrote it in my iPhone notes, and haven't gotten to spell-check it or anything. I am, however, moderately confident that the spelling and grammar is up to standards. Although the paragraphing is definitely sub-par... I dunno. I'm just going to post it, haha.**

Atop a tree stump feel within the Lost Woods, The Hero Of Time sat, pondering. It was a good place for it, he felt. Few people venture there, and it was extremely tranquil. Only the sounds of the rustling trees above and around him, and the tweeting of the birds within said trees, broke what was otherwise silence._  
Seven years, it's been_, Link thought to himself. _Seven years since I fought and killed that Gerudo man, Ganondorf. Seven years since I last spoke to Princess Zelda... I haven't stopped thinking about her since... Funny how it's almost as if I never replaced the Master Sword now... I'm back to being the same age again...  
_Suddenly, the sound of an ocarina playing a very distinct melody could be heard, breaking Link's train of thought. Faint, but growing in volume. It could only mean one thing: Saria was coming.

Link was nervous. He liked Saria. He did. She was really kind to him. But at the same time, she seemed very affectionate towards him.  
Link opted to stay put, and see what would come of their latest encounter.  
After a few minutes, the ocarina growing ever-louder, Saria appeared in the clearing.  
He, as always, did a quick visual sweep, admiring, in a sort of casual way, her short, somehow attractive green hair, her petite form, her long legs.  
His childhood friend had really grown up, he noted. She still had an innocent face, but she was looking more like a woman than a girl. He noticed himself wondering what she looked like naked...

Upon spotting Link, Saria stopped in her tracks, ocarina still pressed to her lips.  
"Oh! Hi, Link!" she yelled jubilantly, a huge smile cracking across her face. "I didn't think I'd meet you here! What a pleasant surprise!"  
She approached the tree stump and sat down next to Link, so close they were pressed together, in spite of the fact that it was a rather large stump.

"Mind if I sit down? You looked very lonely," she said.  
Link simply nodded his consent, being a man of few words.  
"Great!" She beamed another smile.  
Small talk ensued, as Saria spoke about events in her life recently, and Link simply sat and listened.

"So what're you doing out here?" She eventually asked.  
_Oh. Shit. Should I tell her_? Link pondered, mind racing.  
Hesitantly, he said "Thinking about the princess... I miss her..."  
Saria's smile faltered. She was obviously not comfortable with mention of the princess... Perhaps it was jealousy?  
"You know, dwelling on lost love will get you nowhere, Link... Perhaps what you're looking for is closer than you think" she said, gazing intently into his eyes.  
Link was, needless to say, shocked.  
_She's not usually this blunt_, he thought, his mind conjuring up various ways to get out of this.  
But then it stopped. And started thinking about what she'd just said.  
_Maybe she's right_, Link thought._ Maybe I should just move on. Starting now._

_Come on, Saria. You can do this_, she thought to herself.  
She had rehearsed this in her head a thousand times.  
"Link, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're a great guy, and I know you still have feelings for Princess Zelda, but-"  
She was cut off as he firmly kissed her, causing her to lean away for a second, until she realised what was happening and returned the kiss, wrapped his hand around her and pulled her onto his lap, so he didn't have to turn his head as much.  
She giggled briefly and then resumed kissing him for several minutes, their tongues flicking against one another, biting each other's lips, first gently kissing softly, then passionately making out.

Link eventually broke the contact and lifted her down onto the grass with him, positioning her underneath him as he kissed her.  
He began moving from her mouth, to her cheek, to her neck, causing her to sigh with pleasure at the touch.  
He began removing her shirt, noticing the lack of a bra beneath.  
She wriggled shyly, but didn't complain.

He kneeled up slightly to better see what he was dealing with. She was beautiful. She had slightly pale, flawless skin, and small, but supple breasts. Her body curved perfectly, and he realised that her shirt was in fact very unflattering - She was extremely attractive beneath it.  
Link, overwhelmed by what laid before him, began planting soft kisses all over her, starting again at her mouth and working his way down her body. He stopped for some time at her breasts, playing with her nipples in his mouth. Nipping them, sucking them, licking them, each new motion eliciting a small mewl of pleasure from Saria.  
He continued down her stomach, which was now heaving as her breathing got heavier.  
Link was acutely aware of Saria's scent. It was incredible. Like a field of flowers fresh after rainfall.  
As he reached her navel, he began pulling her shorts down, bit by bit, taking care to keep kissing her all over, until her pubic area was revealed. The pink lips of her vagina, didn't have a hair on them. _Some sort of magic_, Link guessed. He didn't really care anyway.

Link continued his way down her lower body, kissing her right down to her pubic area, before taking a detour. He wanted to drag this out.  
He began licking and kissing her inner thighs, which were on either side of his head as Saria laid back with her legs over his shoulders, taking care to leave no patch of skin unattended.  
At this point, Saria's heavy breathing had intensified and she had started moaning softly, and Link felt it was time to finish the job.  
He moved in, leaving a fine trail of spit along her thighs as he dragged his tongue along them.  
As he reached her vagina, he gathered spit in his mouth, and began slowly licking it. Saria's heavy breathing had, at this point, become panting, and as his tongue movements sped up, until it was swiftly darting around her slit, sucking the lips of her vagina into his mouth, flicking her clitoris gently with his tongue, tending to her in every way he could, until she was moaning quietly, sucking on one of his fingers.  
After a short time, her moaning got louder, and she started running her hands through Link's hair, gently pushing his head into her crotch, begging him to continue.  
Eventually, her voice rising in a crescendo, she orgasmed, crying out in ecstasy, and arching her back, her whole body tensed. With one final moan, she laid, spent and panting, while Link licked his lips and cleaned his face of her feminine juices.  
"Link, that was incredible", she gasped, after regaining her composure, her eyes still half-lidded. "But now it's my turn."

And with that, she tipped him over, landing on top of him.  
Slowly undoing his pants, she eased his penis out, and gently put her mouth around it. Slowly, but with increasing passion, she worked it until it was fully erect, one hand rubbing it while she sucked on the head.  
Link laid on his back, enjoying every second, and could eventually take it no more. He desperately wanted to be inside of her.  
He stopped her, pulled off his tunic and pants, and laid her down on her back once more.  
He spread her legs apart and slowly started rubbing her vagina with the head of his throbbing member, eliciting small gasps and squeaks of pleasure from her.  
She was biting her lip in apprehension, nervous, but quivering with excitement. She had dreamed of having Link for a long time...  
Link began to slide his manhood into her, at first only the head, but with each thrust, going deeper and deeper.  
Saria was completely unable to act, so shackled she was by the pleasure.

After fully entering her, and marveling at how fantastic it felt to be inside her, he leaned forward, partially laying on top of her, so that he could position his head against her neck, kissing it, smelling her short, green hair, or nibbling on her earlobe.  
After a few minutes of Link's passionately kissing, biting and licking her body while maintaining a steady, long, slow thrusting, Saria couldn't help herself, and she lost control, climaxing for the second time, squeezing her breasts and moaning passionately into Link's ear, shaking as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

She rolled Link over, so that she was once again on top, and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "You just relax, now", she said.  
She kneeled over his manhood, her body facing him, and, carefully grabbing his penis, slowly eased it once more inside of her.  
Link, no longer having to do any work, simply laid back and admired the beauty with which he was currently having a passionate encounter. He admired the curve of her hips, the way her supple breasts moved as she bounced up and down, sliding his penis deep in and out of her.

After several minutes of this, Link's breathing was starting to grow heavy, and he knew he didn't have much time left until he released his load.  
Wanting to make her orgasm one more time he once again took control. He flipped her over so that she was laying on her side with her back to him, and lifted her leg so that he could once more enter her.  
He slid his penis in, and, kissing the back of her neck lovingly, began once more thrusting in and out of her, this time harder and faster than before.  
After only a short time, she started moaning, and sucking one of Link's fingers, trying to keep quiet.  
Link, knowing that she was near, doubled his efforts, now pounding in and out of her at great speed, causing her to throw back her head and moan louder than ever.  
Link began to feel a pressure rising, and knew he was about to ejaculate. He continued at the same pace, taking care to pay attention to Saria's body, caressing her erogenous zones, kissing, licking, sucking, biting her.  
Both Saria and Link's sounds of pleasure started rising at the same time, and suddenly, both gave one last cry simultaneously, as Link released his load inside of her, and she had her third orgasm, more intense than any of the others, her entire body spasming.  
Both collapsed in the grass, laying, spent, in each other's arms. Link remained inside her, softly kissing her lips, and gazing into her eyes.

There was silence for quite some time, as Link lay with Saria half on top of him, still inside her, thinking about the times he'd had with his childhood friend, and how things would change after this. He found himself being okay with the imminent change. He was ready to reciprocate the affection Saria had shown him for all those years.  
"Link, I..." Saria began.  
"Saria, I love you."  
Saria was taken aback. This was most unlike the Link she knew.  
Tears of joy sprang to her eyes, and she kissed him intensely, before leaning back, looking straight into his eyes, and saying "I love you too, Link."

**End note: My first PWP! I hope it wasn't too bad, haha. Please leave reviews with criticism, praise, or requests!**


End file.
